Broken Reason
by WonderingScars
Summary: Right I m the most hopeless kid in the world. I can t make a good choice to save my life. I fall in love with my best friend, I rent myself out. Who am I? I m Kurosaki. And I m in love with Kizami Yuuya "I had been best friends with him once I swear I had been..." (Kurosaki x Kizami, yaoi)


**Chapter 1**

Kizami! I happily shouted as we ran across the fields. I remember back then when were everything was perfect. Me and Kizami played with each other every day we were best friends. Kizami and I were both 13, teenagers just.

I remember the times were we use to sit in the park at nights sometimes just staring at the sky not speaking just staring. I remember gazing at his beautiful dark blue locks and perfect almost safire like eyes.

He was perfect, he was all that mattered to me. We use to have sleep over's and talk about the teachers we would want to kill and how. I didn't really say much on how but Kizami seemed obsessed with it. On how he would break their necks like little animals. To be honest it freaked me out when I heard anything to do with blood but I stomached it for him.

Kizami was very quite at school and didn`t really talk about anything that much it was strange how he was so popular with all the girls but then again he was in the Basketball Team. When he was with me we would ramble on and on I loved seeing that look in his eyes when he talked about things he was truly interested in he always looked so bored with life so I was happy that I could make his eyes shine like that.

I was truly shocked the first time he talked about girls. To be honest I thought he had no interest in them whatsoever but then again why wouldn't he? He was an average boy a normal family normal life pretty much everything apart from his personality.

We were having a sleepover that night he talked about them, I listened I wasn`t really interested but I still listened. "I kind of have a thing for that Yuka girl, the Leader of the Cheerleading Club you know?" He said suddenly and I almost convulsed with laughter. "Yuka?! Seriously? Why not someone like Seiko or Nakho? She has a real thing for you, you know?" She just glared at me.

"Okay, okay I get it but why?" I asked with disappointment. "She`s just so cute and…" wait did he hear right? Kizami saying something was cute? Should I be worried about this I silently thought to myself and sighed.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" I finally asked."Eventually.." He muttered and shifted in his blankets probably to sleep. I yawned slowly and did the same. He was laying on my floor, must be uncomfortable oh well I thought and tried to dozed off….I couldn't the thought of Kizami loving someone else…I was painful. I don`t know why but when I try to think of Kizami with someone else someone other than me it broke my heart.

Wait isn't that love? I bolted up in bed and shook my head furiously. No, no way! I don`t like Kizami in that way besides were both guys isn`t that a little weird? I then turned my gaze to Kizami`s face, his sleeping face….Why am I blushing?! But he looked so adorable and innocent. Maybe if I just get a better look? I thought to myself and threw off the covers and crawled down to Kizami and poked his cheek. He flinched reflectively and pouted…Yep I believe I`ve fallen for this cute, sick moron.

Then it was the day it all went wrong, I could never forgive myself but that's the day our friendship went.

What?! You're moving to America?! I gasped out unable to understand the words that were just being said to me. "Kurosaki you`ve been a good friend, we grew up together after all and I will never forget you. I have my regrets of course like not being able to win the Basket Ball tournament or being able to score with Yuka but I think that I`ll miss you the most." The brunette said sadly and stared at me with that adorable pout spread across his mouth.

"Wait, why are you moving? What's wrong with here? I mean couldn't you convince them!?" I said hurriedly I did`nt want to lose my best friend I didn't want him to move before we might even become more than that! " My parents, brother, sister everyone wants to get out of here, I would love to stay here at Heavenly Host but…" I saw a tear slip down his cheek and my heart almost stopped, Kizami crying that was something he never did and it scared him.

Kurosaki took Kizami`s hands and led him to his house. The way there was silent Kizami usually would of batted his hand away by now but of course it wasn't the usual scenario Kizami was going to go and never come back he wanted to spend his last few hours with him at his house.

It started raining halfway there and they were drenched by the time they got home. Kizami sneezed out of being cold and they ran up the stairs to the bathroom to get towels to dry off. His parents weren't in because they were working late hours. Once they got dried off they went into Kurosaki`s room, they usually played fighting games on the computer together but they just sat down together like they would outside with the stars.

Then I couldn't take it anymore I reached out to Kizami`s chin and held it`s firm structure. "Kizami" I started, he nodded and I continued. "I`m going to miss you and I just want you to know that I love you" He looked at me and replied "I love you too Kurosaki" He said and he obviously took it the wrong as the friend way but I was excited and this and before he could say anything I had my lips firmly placed against his.

"What the fuck man?!" He exploded at me I could see a mixture of emotions swimming around in his eyes and that's when I knew I fucked up. It was obvious that I was the only one that felt this way about him. Yup one sided love hurt but right now it was going to hurt more than ever.

He slapped me and I could see rage building up in his eyes. "You know I`m straight Kurosaki! You fucking stole my first kiss! I like girls Kurosaki I thought I made that clear with Yuka! Right that's it Kurosaki goodbye and I hope you go to Hell you gay fagot!" And he stormed out of my room and house that was the last I saw of him.

He was the only one I ever loved now he's gone, not forever though and when he comes back he has a new found hate for me.

**HI there! I decided to do my first Kuromi if that's what it`s even called! But anyway I hoped you enjoyed as I spent absolute hours planning this and future chapters. I will update this within a week so stay tuned audience! Thank you for reading! **

***Hugs**

**Oh I got Tumblr by the way I`m called rougueinsight and have amassed an amazing 2 followers! ^_~ See ya!**


End file.
